


The Alexandria Chronicles

by TheStrugglingChef



Series: The Alexandrai Chronicles [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBT characters, Original Character Death(s), Werwolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrugglingChef/pseuds/TheStrugglingChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires and Werewolves have a truce but it is soon shattered with betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything in awhile. I look forward to hearing feed back and hope you as a reader enjoy this work.

Alexandria sighed as she stood up from her desk and walked over to the window of her office, looking out over the city of Los Heart. She was deep in thought and didn’t pay much attention to the man behind her seated in front of her desk. She watched as the people below went on about their busy lives as if everything in the world was right. She was brought out of her thoughts as the man behind her called her name. She glanced back at him and sighed. Today had started off a good day and now it has gone all to hell. The body of a human, with their blood drained and throat ripped out graced the paper of Los Heart time’s along with the body of a very big dog found with a silver bullet in the head. A human and a dead werewolf where not something they needed. As she looked back down at the newspaper, “Send Jasmine and Misty to find the newly turned vampire and have the editor of the paper meet me for lunch tomorrow afternoon, I can’t wait for this explanation.” She sighed this was going to be a long day. “Hunters?” The short blue haired man asked  
“It’s a good possibility. They still have some clans, but they haven’t been active in almost 45 years.” She said “Go do your job.” The blue haired man got up and quickly left. She sat back down in her chair. She debated on if she should call the leader of the werewolves or deal with it herself. She hated having to deal with Nahla even if she was the daughter of the werewolf that bit her, all though years ago on the river bank. Nahla did not really care for dealing with issues but rather have others do it for her and in the process getting a lot of people in both communities killed. “Dammit.” She said as she picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.  
Later that night Alex watched as the two fighters in the middle of the factory went at it, she enjoyed nights like this. When Izuru approached her with the idea of a supernatural fight club for lack of better terms she dismissed it. The idea behind it was to let the Vampires and werewolf’s go at it in a ring instead of the streets where humans could see, secrecy being the most important thing when it came to humans, epically the hunters. The alliance between the two groups was shaky at best, and after the incident in Brooklyn, if this helped she was all for it.   
She turned her attention from the fight to look through the crowed to find Izuru, he wasn’t hard to find with is platinum blond hair. She walked over to him as he leaned against a concrete pillar. “Good evening, Alex.” He said smiling pulling her into a hug, which she gladly returned. The docks of Los Heart Harbor are in Izuru’s territory and far from the nearest police station or anything the humans would want, since it was mostly abandon buildings and docks. The harbor closed down 5 years ago I favor for a more modern one on the other side of the city that would hold twice as many buildings and ships docked to increase the flow of goods and money coming into the city. There are a few exceptional teenagers looking for a good place to get drunk or high, but they are hardly ever a problem.  
“Looks like this round of the fight is over, care to give it ago.” He asked as he looked back to the make shift ring, a 36” inch high platform made of solid concrete measuring 20 by 20 feet. She smiled giving it a quick think over before decline the offer, and turned her attention back to the ring. The winning fighter a werewolf named Kyle probably no older than 100 years old. She knew very little about him and did not care to know about him. “How about o great Bringer of Death?, I though the king of Vampires was a great warrior, and yet here you are backing down from a fight.” He yelled from the ring. The sound of the crowed died down to complete silence.  
Alex looked back to izuru and smiled. “Werewolf hearing.” Was all he said as he rolled his eyes at her. Alex looked at the werewolf impassively and smiled, wondering if he really knew what he was asking for. She shrugged her shoulders and began to unbutton her shirt, reviling a black tank top and black bra straps. Her eyes never leaving Kyle, even as he eyed her up and down. Her arms were built with muscles of a boxer and tattooed with black tribal coming down from her back shoulder blades and wrapping its self-down her arms to her wrists. She made her way to the ring, jumping up with ease. She cocked her head to the side and grinned at the little pup before taking her stance.  
Kyle rushed at her swinging with his left and then his right, but was easily dodged each time, she danced her way around his moves, toying with him, watching him grow more angry each time he failed to connect. She had finally had enough when he went for a right hook, she blocked it and punched him in the stomach knocking air from his lungs, before he could recover she swung a right hook followed by a left and another right hook to his face, busting his nose open and blooding his lips. He sunk down to his knees dazed. Alex stepped back and ran at him bringing her right knee up to his face and knocking him out. She watched as his friends dragged his unconscious body from the ring.  
“Anyone else care to challenge the King?” Izuru yelled out from his spot, grinning looking over the silent crowed. Alex stood in the middle of the ring smiling as she looked around. It was not wise to challenge the King, The Bringer of Death as she is called to a fight, it never ends well. No one spoke up and as she made her way to leave she caught a scent, a very familiar scent of green apples and sandalwood her inner alpha howling with pride. She smiled not even bothering to turn around and look behind her. “Hello, Luna.” She said before turning around. Luna stood a few feet from her, her arms crossed and blue eyes never leaving Alex. “it’s been awhile, Alex.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex followed Luna to the roof top of the factory, she smiled remembering the first time she met the werewolf, not long after she was turned. “Thank you for coming, Alex said as she placed her shirt back on. Luna walked to the edge of the roof overlooking the harbor, Alex walked up and stood beside her. Luna never much for words, she hardly ever needed to speak her eyes and body language have always been enough. Alex looked her over, not much had changed since they last seen each other. She still had the shoulder length charcoal grey hair. Her form still small but athletic. Alex was lost in the moment taking in what was in front of her that she didn’t even realize she was staring. Luna looked over at her and grinned, causing Alex to blush and pull herself from her thoughts. Luna let out a small low laugh. Alex cleared her throat and spoke, “They are still looking for the vampire, I’m expecting a call within the next day or so, did you know the wolf?” “Yes his name was Jacob, he was still a pup, I called Nahla, four others have turned up dead along the Canadian border the last two months.”  
“She knew and didn’t bother to tell anyone, wonderful. Werewolf’s dying, newly turned vampires popping up in my city.” Alex said as she took a seat on the edge of the roof dangling her feet off the side. Luna took a seat next to her. “My people are being killed and my sister dose not bother to tell anyone.” Alex looked at Luna, “Why not challenge your sister for the leader position?” She asked and Luna sighed. “You know what that would mean. I’m not fighting my sister to the death.” Alex nodded in understanding “We will figure something out.” She looked at Alex, her blue eyes almost questioning. “Is it possible that the fledgling is responsible?” Luna asked placing her hand on top of Alex’s. “I hope so, but if it is, that brings on another set of problems itself, but that doesn’t explain the silver bullet.”  
“Hunters!” Luna said quietly and Alex nodded her head. “I’ve thought about that too but….” Alex said but she suddenly found herself on her back with Luna on top of her as bullets hit behind them, rapidly putting holes in the building. “No, actual hunters, how the hell did you not see the red dot on your chest?” Luna yelled as she dragged Alex to the middle of the roof away from the edge, still somewhat confused. “I was distracted.” Alex said as she found her footing to stand up, brushing the dirt off her clothes, she looked over to the other buildings not seeing anything, listening carefully she could hear the rapid heartbeat of two people across from the building. “You hear that?” Alex asked. “Yeah, they must be behind the crates on the docks.” Luna said shifting into her wolf form.   
Alex could hear flesh ripping, and bones breaking. Within a few seconds a wolf with beautiful shinny charcoal grey coat stood on all four feet, her shoulders coming up to Alex’s waist. Alex smiled as they looked at each other. She ran her hand down the back of her head giving it a quick scratch, Luna let out a low growl and Alex laughed. The two ran forward jumping off the factory roof top and behind the crates on the dock, behind the two figures dressed in black tactical uniforms. Luna growled and bit into the hunters arm pulling him down he screamed as he tried to get away only to have her jaws clamp down on his throat. The one Alex faced tried to aim his gun at her only to have it yanked forward and slammed back in his face, breaking his nose. He stumbled back into the crate. Alex moved forward, he went to punch at her but she easily caught his arm and twisted it behind him, kicking him down on to his knees.  
“This is…too easy.” Alex said as she looked over to Luna, blood coating her fur matting it. She looked down to the hunter, the look of fear on his face. “Who sent you?” she asked “William, William strong….please don’t kill me. We were just supposed to shoot up the place.” He said panicking “Haven’t heard that name in a while, could have sworn I put my sword through his heart little black heart.” Alex said as she turned her attention back to the hunter I front of her. She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders and in one fast motion snapped his neck with a sickening crack. Teeth tearing flesh and wet ripping noises could be heard followed by the sounds of bones being popped back into place. “I’ll have Lilly clean this up, and I’ll have Misty run the name” She said as she dropped the body to the ground. Looking over at the mauled body of the hunter, blood starting to pull around him. Alex did her best to look everywhere but at Luna as she shifted back to her human form, she looked up at the stars, trying to avoid making any kind of eye contact. “Your kind of cute when you blush, hand me your shirt.” Luna said, Alex slid her button up shirt off and handed it to her. Luna quickly put the shirt on buttoned it up to hide her naked body. “I’m always cute, by the way.” Alex smiled as she walked over to Luna, slipping her arm around Lunas waist pulling her closer. Alex smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth. “It is good to see you.” Alex said resting their foreheads together.   
After a few minutes of standing there in each other’s embrace they let each other go and began walking back towards the factory. A few feet from the door and they were thrown back by an explosion into the water. Alex hit the edge of the concrete dock, hitting her head hard enough to daze her as she went into the water, Luna not far behind her. The explosion lighting up the night sky, parts of the building falling down around them in the water. Alex was slowly sinking to the bottom, blood coloring the water around her a large piece of wood sticking out of her chest just below her heart. She could feel herself in-between the stages of conscious and unconscious. She felt arms clasp around her and pull her top the surface. “You know..we should stop….meeting like this” Alex said as she leaned her head back on Luna’s shoulder as she pulled them to the dock, blood running from the side of Alex’s head.   
Once back on the dock Luna gently placed Alex down, looking around at the damage. Her werewolf hearing picking up on sirens, they would not be able to stay her long. She watched the fire for a few minutes, anger, hurt, the feeling of wanting vengeance for the attack on their people. She looked down at Alex, her head turned to look at the building as what was left burned. Luna reached down, in one swift motion pulled the wood from her chest and tossed in into the water. Alex let out a painful yell, Luna helped her to her feet. “We can’t stay, we have to go.” Luna said as Alex swayed on her feet, before slumping forward into Luna. Unconscious.


	3. chapter 3

Alex clung to a piece of broken wood that bobbed with the ocean water. What was left of the ship carrying various groups of people to The New World. Alex placed her free hand on her side applying pressure to her wound. She let out a painful yell as she pulled herself onto the wood, positioning herself on her back. She looked down at her chest unbuttoning a water and blood soaked shirt. Her chest had several pieces of small wood sticking out of it, blood running freely from the wounds. She looked around to see if anyone else was alive, seeing no one in sight she laid down “Fucking Pirates.” She said as she shut her eyes in pain, blood drained from her wounds as she lost conscious.   
Throughout the night Alex would wake and pass out. The hunger waking her, telling her to feed. The inner demon calling to feed. Her inner demon howling and yelling, no matter how much she tried to reason with it. She passed out again finally giving up trying to reason with it. When she came to again she heard voices yelling. She felt herself be picked out of the water and placed in a small row boat. She looked around the best she could. Her eyes settling on a female at the head of the boat, giving orders. She turned around looked at Alex. All Alex could do was stare in awe of the woman. Her grey hair blowing in the wind and her blue eyes matching the color of the ocean. Alex couldn’t look away, even when the woman turned her attention back what she was doing, she passed back out as they neared their destination.   
Alex woke laying in a bed made of warm furs, a cover coming up to under her arms. She tasted blood on her lips, the sweet metallic taste, she felt full and satisfied. She tried to sit but quickly feel back groaning in pain. “You have been out for three days. I was starting to wonder if you would live. But then again you’re not really alive now are you, vampire?” A voice from the side of the cabin spoke causing Alex to turn her head in shock to the right. She found the grey haired woman from earlier sitting with her back to her at a desk. She could smell her all the way over to the bed, her scent sweet and earthy like green apples and sandalwood. Alex looked at her back grinning. The woman turned around looking back at her, waiting for her to answer. “You’re a smart woman, Captain.” She said turning her head and looking at the ceiling. “Centuries of experience.” She said back, standing up from the desk and walking over to the bed.   
“Who are you?” She asked taking a seat on the bed, pulling the furs back to look at the bandages. “Alex.” She answered as the woman removed the blood soaked bandages. Her side had been stitched and the wooden splinters pulled out. She reached over and grabbed a cloth from the night stand, out of the bowl. “How old are you Alex or should I call you the Bringer of Death?” She asked as she cleaned the wound. One- hundred and two, and Alex will be fine. How did you know” The brunette nodded her head as she re bandaged the wound. “Who are you?” Alex asked as she stated to feel light headed. “What…did you….put on the…wound?” Alex stuttered out. “I’m Luna, a werewolf. I am the daughter of the werewolf and vampire that bit and sired you” She answered. “I put an ointment on the wound, to help with the pain.” She said “You might feel a little rush.” Luna said as she pulled the furs back up. “I wasn’t …aware that …they…” Alex tried to talk but quickly lost her train of thought. “You ….don’t smell like …a…a werewolf.” Alex said as she closed her eyes. Luna looked down at the vampire as she passed back out. “You are more than an average vampire Alex” She said as she got up off the bed and returned to her desk.   
Alex woke the next day, her wounds almost healed. The restraints had been removed, leaving her free to roam around the boat. She found Luna standing at the helm, compass in hand. Alex stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up, watching the Captain, her scent catching in the wind, Alex inhaled deeply, feeling a strong pull towards her. She couldn’t explain it.   
The sun shinned through the window on to Alex’s face causing her to stir and wake from her dream. She groaned as she opened her eyes. Her body warmed by the person next to her, she smiled as she looked at the sleeping form of Luna, even while she slept she couldn’t help be taken in by her beauty. In all her years she had never met anyone as exquisite as Luna is in her eyes. She still felt the same way even after knowing each other for so long. Alex sat up in the bed, the covers falling down to around her waist. She lifted her shirt up, looking at the wound. It was almost healed, and it would be after she had, had some fresh human blood. She got out of the bed careful not to disturbed Luna. She grabbed her clothes for the day and went to shower.  
The steam from the shower covered the bathroom, Alex stood under the shower head letting the hot water run over, taking the time to think about the events of last night. The weight of what happened fresh on her mind. She felt responsible for everyone in that building, after not seeing any hunters in nearly than 45 years she had gotten comfortable. With William Strong resurfacing things are no longer safe. This will be the beginning of another war. A war that no one really could afford. The vampire numbers were dwindling down and so where the werewolves numbers. Each being hunted down over the centuries after being discovered by human due to the constant battles and wars between the two supernatural species. Thankfully the two communities decided to form a truce and work together to put an end to the centuries old war between the two for the better of their people. Alex was deep in thought that she didn’t even notice Luna enter the bathroom until she pulled the curtain back. Alex smiled as she looked at Luna like she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Luna stepped forward pushing her lips into Alex’s as she reached behind her and pulled the shower curtain closed.

It was a quarter till noon before Alex made it into her office, after her shower and grabbing a quick drink, her and Luna made plans to meet up again later that night to discuss William, it was near eleven when Luna left to meet her pack mates. Her sectary greeting her handing her a small pile of papers. She quickly thanked her and headed to her office, she smiled as she read the top one, the reporter was waiting for her in the office. She took a deep breath before opening the door calming herself, she would hate to kill the reporter in a fit of anger. She opened the door, walking in startling the young woman. She was looking at the art piece that hung on the wall. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Alex said as she took her seat behind her desk. “I wasn’t aware that you would be here Ms. Tanner, I was expecting Jake to be here.”   
“Umm, I wasn’t scared, you just surprised me, that’s all, and Jake asked me to come since it was my Article.” She said smoothing out her clothes and setting down. Alex eyed her carefully trying to get a read on her. They had some run in’s with each other over the course of the past year. Mainly doing interviews about some of the work the company has done for the community. She had been with Jake a few times that he had come to talk to Alex, but she had always waited in the lobby, mostly due to the fact that they were discussing random vampire attacks. Alex tilted her head to the side resting it on her hand. “I’m going to get right to the point, Ms. Tanner. Your article yesterday is fascinating, but I’m kind of curious as to how it came to be?” Alex asked smiling as she waited for Ms. Tanner to answer. “You can call me Rei, and to be honest why is the CEO of a major company interested in some half cracked news story?” Rei asked curiously. “Like I said it was fascinating, to be honest I was wondering if you could give me a few more details, it’s not every day the Headline reads Single Mom and Dog Murdered by Vampire Cult.” Alex’s smile never leaving her face.   
Rei sighed seeming to take the bait. “The woman’s throat was ripped out, it was weird, and there was no blood around the body. No evidence to of a struggle. The dog had bullet wound to the head. It was killed like it was a werewolf, I mean who the hell has silver bullets? Why do you really care about this, I looked up pervious records and this isn’t the first time a body as turned up like this, and each time it has Jake came to visit you, it happened three times last year and each time the day after I came with Jake and had to wait in the lobby while he talked to you, why? Rei asked leaning forward looking Alex in the eyes trying to intimidate her. Alex let out a laugh as she leaned forward meeting Rei half way. “I think you are holding back, you know more than you are letting on. Your little tactic you just did here.” Alex said gesturing towards her. “Won’t work, have a good day Ms. Tanner. I assume you can show yourself out.” Alex smiled as she leaned back. Rei let out a huff and stood up, walking over to the door as she placed her hand on the door handle she looked back “I will get my answers, I always do.” She said and Alex smirked. “I’m have no doubt, I’m sure I will see you again.” Rei left the office leaving Alex smiling.   
“Interesting girl.” Alex said as she looked down at her cell phone, quickly strolling through her text messages. The door to her office opened again, this time Misty came walking in, a permanent scowl on her face. Her hair long and hanging over her green eyes. She sighed as she took a seat, propping her feet up on the desk. Little bits of dried mud falling off onto the desk. Alex let out a low growl of annoyance at Misty’s behavior causing her to laugh. “I’m glad to see you too are you okay, Luna called last night and told me about the dock. Who was the pissed off girl I passed in the hallway? She asked finally taking her feet off the desk. “I’m fine, and that was Rei Tanner, she wrote the article yesterday. She is starting to look into things. She may be a threat.” Alex said leaning back into her chair. “Want me to get rid of her?” Misty asked pulling her hair into a ponytail.  
“No, I will deal with it later. She knows more than she is letting on. One more problem to add onto the list of ever growing problems.” Alex sighed, “Did you find the vampire responsible?” Misty smiled “I did, I have her at the run down asylum, and she is sedated right now.”  
“How old is she?” Alex asked   
“She was in a blood lust when I found her.” Misty continued ignoring Alex  
“Misty, How old is she?” Alex asked again with a little more authority. Misty Sighed “She is eighteen.” Alex nodded her head. “You don’t want to kill her do you?” Alex asked already knowing the answer. “No I don’t, I think it would be a waste.” Misty said not bothering to look at Alex. “Bring her to my estate tonight. I will talk with her and make the final decision then. I would like Izurus body if it is manageable” Misty nodded her head and got up to leave. “In the meantime have a group of vampires search the city, find the hunters. They are not to engage but observe and report back. I’m sure you would like to get back to work, or at least take a shower first. Can’t have the Chief Medical Examiner walking around covered in mud and smelling like trash besides I’m sure you will have lots of work after last night.” Alex said as she flicked the dried mud of her desk onto the floor. Misty huffed and flipped her off as she left the office. Alex laughed as Misty left the office. She was only 500 years old but acted like a teenager, Alex could only guess it was because, she turned her while she was 18, but 500 years later the two of them made a powerful team. Alex never turned anyone she thought would be weak.


	4. chapter 4

The Cherrywood Café was busy as usual for the afternoon rush, the servers running in between booths and tables, taking orders and serving them. The customers talking amongst themselves, the servers idly chatting with various people. No one of them really paying attention to the gentlemen that sat in the back at booth nine. His green eyes looking over the new paper, the front page cover story about the explosion at the docks. He smiled and laughed, last night had been a success. He relished in the fact that he had managed to make such a huge impact in such short amount of time. He re-read the article again while he waited for his lunch.   
About half way through his lunch, he looked up to see a middle aged man setting across from him in his booth. “Enjoying your lunch, William?” He asked trying to act friendly. He eyed the Hunter carefully, as he continued to eat his food. “The chicken is a little burnt, but otherwise okay. Is everything falling into place?” He asked pushing his plate to the side next to the paper. William looked up at the werewolf that sat before him. He almost laughed at the man sitting before him. He wanted to be the Alpha of the Western territory. What William wanted was simple, he wanted vengeance against the creatures who destroyed his life.  
“Yes, I’m meeting with Luna, this afternoon.”  
“Good.” William said as he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out something wrapped in a red cloth. He motioned for him to open it, reveling a dark green jade handled dagger.  
“The blade is pure silver. It should to the trick.” He said smiling. “Kill the wolf, and I will worry about Alexandria. We both get what we want.” William said as he placed a twenty on the table and got up, reviling just how tall and built he really was. “Enjoy your meeting Wyatt, but before you go, why don’t you get you something to eat” He said as he turned to leave. “Call me when it’s done.” Was the last thing William said as he left the café. Wyatt huffed as he picked up the dagger, careful not to touch the blade, he had been around long enough to know what happed to a werewolf that touched pure silver. It was a painful experience, causing a burn that would take weeks to heal. He smiled thinking about how close he was to reaching his goal.  
William stood outside the café across the street, watching Wyatt as he examined the dagger. He didn’t care for the creature, he was just a means to an end for him. With one final look, he disappeared in the crowed, on to his next task for the day. He smiled as he headed towards the business section of the city. He grinned, trying to imagine the look on Alexandria’s face when he showed up. If he played his cards right he would be getting rid of another obstacle in his way.   
Alex had just finished the last of her meeting for the day, with the board of trusties. When her sectary knocked on her door, before popping her head in. Alex looked up and smiled at her. “What can I do for you Rosemary?” She asked tilting her head. “There is a William here to see you.” She said. Alex stood up from her desk, her expression going from friendly to annoyed very quickly. “Send him in, now.” She ordered. She shut her eyes calming her nerves, she opened her eyes as he walked in, a strange scent filling the room, she wasn’t sure what it was, but it was coming from him. She placed her palms on her desk, holding herself up. She wasn’t sure how he was standing before her, she had driven a sword through his heart. In a blink of an eye she stood before him. He was taller than her, standing at 6 foot 8, while she was only 5 foot 8. He looked down at her and smiled. He was taller and larger with muscles of a boxer. Alex meet his gaze and didn’t flinch. They had had several run in’s years ago when hunters were very active in the city. She waited for him to make the first move. “What do you want?” She asked never moving from her spot.  
“I want Serena.”   
“Not going to happen, Why the bomb?”  
“To draw certain players out and get rid of some obstacles.” He said smiling. Alex tilted her head to the side looking up at him, her face impassive. “It didn’t work obviously. The right hand is still here.” He motioned at her. Alex didn’t say anything, letting him talk. He always had a big ego when it came to her. He hated her just as much as he loved to gloat to her. “You’re not even going to ask?” He questioned as he stepped around her to take a seat in front of her desk. She growled in annoyance at him, looking over her shoulder before turning around.   
“I really could care less about how you’re still alive. You coming here, was stupid. Did you really think I was going to let you walk out? You tried to kill me.” Alex said moving forward slowly. “You blew up a factory full of innocent people, and you come here demanding Serena.” Alex said stopping behind the chair and spinning it around so they were face to face.  
“No, I just wanted tell you, that everything you and the mutts worked so hard for is fixing to come crashing down around you.” He said calmly, smiling. Alex’s hands shot forward closing around his throat, she gripped his neck hard enough to leave imprints. As she tightened her grip harder he laughed, stunning Alex just long enough for him to break her hold. He pushed her back and laughed, moving forward, grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her forward, tossing her effortlessly into the front of her desk. She looked up at him, she shot forward her right fist connecting with his face. He quickly blocked her left fist, pushing it way with his hand, and punching her across the face with his right, knocking her back, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. She brought her hand up, touching her lip the blood dripping onto her hand. She looked from her hand back to him.   
“I’m not the same man.” He said coming back at her again. She moved first blocking his punch, and landing a blow to his stomach, followed by a kick to his mid-section. He doubled over, Alex moved forward to strike again, but stopped in her tracks when he started laughing and launched forwarded his arms grabbing her by her waist and lifting her into the air, only to be smashed down into her desk, breaking it in half stunning her. William knelt on top of her, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her head up, slamming his fist into her face repeatedly, each blow causing more blood to splatter onto what was left of the desk and his hand. He stopped and let her head fall back. He looked down at her bloody face, happy with his handy work for the moment, he stood up pulling piece of cloth from his pocket.   
“Tell Serena I’ll see her soon.” He said as he tossed the cloth on top of her and left her there blooded. Once he was gone, rosemary came rushing into the office. She made her way over to Alex, helping her to sit up. Blood dripped from her face, Alex placed her head in her hands running them down her face, whipping and smearing some of the blood. Rosemary helped her to her feet, before running off to get a wet towel. Alex slammed her fist into the wall, she was beyond pissed. She sighed and took out her cell phone, firing off a quick text to Lilly, to meet her at home ASAP. Rosemary returned, handing Alex the towel. “Thank you, you can go home.” Alex said as she wiped the blood off her face. “Are you sure?” she asked. Alex nodded her head yes. “Have the cleaning crew fix this first thing in the morning, I’m leaving for the day.” She said as she tossed the towel in the chair walking out leaving Rosemary standing there, alone looking around at the aftermath.


	5. chapter 5

e sound of children laughing and playing filled the air as Luna waited for Wyatt to show up for their meeting. She sat on one of the many park benches, watching as the kids played and people walked the trail. The wind blowing slightly, she inhaled taking in the mixture of scents, she loved the spring time. The warm weather making her feel energized, wanting to go for a run after the meeting. The familiar scent filled her nostrils, she watched as Wyatt casually walked up to her. He stopped in front of her on the bench. She leaned back, tilting her head back to look up at him. He didn’t have to say anything, Luna sighed in frustration. Wyatt walked off motioning for her to follow him down the trail.  
“I’m placing a call to Nahla, your sister needs to be here.”   
“She won’t come. She won’t leave her estate, not since mother died. Besides I am more than capable of dealing with this, the vampires in this city are as well.” Luna said as she walked besides him.  
“William, is not your typical hunter, he is different now. He is faster and stronger, we need her here.” He said slowly losing his patience with her as he usually did.   
The two of them never liked each other, there was just something about him that her gut told her not to trust him, even if he was her sister most trusted advisor. The two often disagreed on things and it usually ended in fights that would come to blows between the alphas if others had not intervened. Luna stopped in her tracks forcing him to stop and look at her. He sighed and walked back to her, the two were alone, on a side trail that was barley used leading to a dead end. Luna let what he said sink in, she had only told him when she called earlier that a hunter had blown up the factory. Luna turned to leave, not wanting to have a confrontation in the park, where a human could walk by. Wyatt, reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her and spinning her around, she fell into him. He pushed her back onto the ground. Blood stained her shirt around the dagger sticking out of her abdomen. Her eyes burned with anger, as she bled onto the ground around her. Her flesh burned from the silver, she was determined to not let him see her in pain. He reached down pulling the knife out, causing blood to run more freely from the wound. “Your sister will come, once she is told that you died. She will be broken enough not to put up a fight and I will be the head alpha.” He said as he stabbed her again, this time she cried out. The last thing she remember was him standing over her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex walked into her home, her face starting to bruise. She dialed Luna again for the seventh time, with no answer. Worry starting to creep into her mind. She took off her coat and tossed it onto the sofa. She tried to call again but it went to voice mail. A small petite girl appeared behind her, dressed in shorts and a navy tee. “Your home early.” She said bouncing up and grabbing Alex from behind like a little kid. Alex grunted at the sudden contact.   
“You’re going to have to do better if you want to sneak up on me. I heard you leave the kitchen.” The girl jumped down from Alex and smiled. Alex turned around, taking the young vampires choice of clothing. “Did you crash another college keg party?” She asked amused.  
“Did someone beat the hell out of your face?” The girl fried back.   
‘Fair enough. I need you to do something for me. I can’t get ahold of Luna, she and Wyatt were supposed to meet at the west end park. Go and see if they are there and have them both come here.” Alex said than headed towards her bedroom.   
“Yes, ma’am, oh and by the way Misty is here with the noob and so is Serena.” She said and smiled.   
Alex let out a sigh and stopped in her tracks. She had forgotten about Misty and the newly turned vampire. However she had not expected Serena to be here, though she is not surprised by it, several vampires had died the other day. Alex shock her head, this day had not gone as planned at all. She turned around at looked at the younger girl. “In the den?” the young girl nodded her head yes, and left to go to the park. Alex made her way in to the den. Misty and the young vampire sat on the Victorian style sofa, while Serena stood looking out of the window towards the woods.Misty stood up instantly rushing to Alex.   
“What happened?” She asked looking over Alex’s face and blood soaked shirt.   
“William” Serena said turning her attention from the window to them. Alex nodded her head yes. “Misty, take Katelyn and leave us. Alex and I need to talk” She said walking towards them. Misty nodded her head and looked at Alex. She nodded her head that it was okay. Misty motioned for Katelyn to follow her. “We will talk later.” Alex said to the young vampire as she passed by. Alex turned her attention back to Serena.   
“He wants you.” Alex said as she took a seat on the sofa.   
“I know, that’s why I’m here.” Serena said as she stood before Alex. “The sins of the past always come back to haunt us. He wants revenge. I don’t blame him really. I did kill his family and his friends.”   
“We, I am just as much to blame as you. We were at war with the hunters. I drove my sword through his heart.” Alex taking some of the blame.  
“While that maybe, it was on my orders that you did so. He has the Drakes necklace. That’s why he is still alive. Judging by your face, I’m guessing he has figured out how to tap into its power.” Serena said as she leaned closer gently tilting Alex’s head up and looking at her face. “I can handle him, why are you really here Serena?” Alex asked her voice low like she was whispering. Serena smiled as she leaned forward placing a small kiss on Alex’s head. “I’m here to help.” Was all she said and all she needed to say Alex knew what she meant, before she could reply back, Katelyn rushed throw the doors. “Both of you need to come, now.” She yelled and turned around running back to where she came from. Both the vampires following behind her. The smell of blood, mixed with a familiar scent sent a pang of dear into Alex’s heart. Laying on the kitchen table was Luna, blood dripping off the table onto the floor. Alex rushed forward only to be held back by Serena. Misty was covered in blood as she worked to save Luna’s life.   
“What happened?” She asked her eyes never leaving Luna.  
The small vampire from before stepped forward. “I don’t know, I found her like that in the park. She was alone.”   
Alex nodded her head, time slowed down for her, she watched as Misty wiped away blood and stitched the wound. She wanted nothing more than to hold her. Misty stepped back. “She lost a lot of blood, but no major organs were hit. I’m guessing it was silver, since some of the flesh is burned around the wound, more than likely why the wounds didn’t heal up. She needs to be moved to a bed.” She turned to look at Alex, “She will be okay.” Alex nodded her head, walking forward and gently picking her up from the table. She carefully carried her to her room, the other vampires moving out of her way.   
Alex sat in a chair by the bed, watching as Luna rested. Her emotions changing from sadness and worry to anger. Serena stood behind her, her hands rested upon Alex’s shoulders. “She looks like her mother, I remember when she introduced me to Luna, she hadn’t been a wolf for no one than a month. She was still a child at heart. Looking at her now at how much she has grown and done. Adolpha would be proud of her.”   
“I miss her.” Alex said lowly.   
“She would be happy that the two of you finally got together. I see the love between you and her and it reminds me so much of me and her. She is your greatest strength.” Serena said smiling. “Do everything you can to protect her and she will do the same for you.” She bent down and kissed the top of her head and left the room. Alex watched as she left, once she was alone she scooted the chair forward and gently took Luna’s hand into hers. She threw her other arm over Luna’s leg and rested her head on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” Alex said as tears fell from her eyes.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty sat in the kitchen with Katelyn neither of them noticed as someone entered the kitchen. “I swear it’s like someone died.” Someone spoke causing them to jump. Misty jumped up and spun around only to come face to face with Izuru. His grin slowly fading. “How the hell are you still alive?” she asked in shock. “I heard gun shots, I ran up top to check on Alex and Luna and the next thing I know I’m flying through the air. I woke up with a pipe in my mid-section. So I waited until the emergency crews left and I went through the tunnels. I stopped by Jay’s and took some blood from him so I could heal.” Izura explained.  
“What happened? Why does the kitchen smell like blood? Is this the vamp that made the paper?” He asked raising and eyebrow.  
“Yes, and I think you need to go to Alex’s room right away. William attacked her in her office and someone tried to kill Luna.” Misty said taking her seat back at the table. Izura nodded his head and walked away leaving the two alone. Misty turned her attention back to Katelyn, who was fidgeting with a paper towel. “You will be fine, just tell Alex what happened, besides there are other things to worry about. I have decided to be your mentor.”  
Katelyn nodded her head. “Okay.”   
“You will be a good vampire, you’re young and willing to learn to control your thirst and abilities. I have a lot to teach you. Most of it will take time, but I promise things will get better.”   
“How where you turned?”  
“I was eighteen when I was turned the same age as you. I was a nurse in the civil war. A rouge group of solders came through camp one day. Looking for the enemy, they killed everyone, the lined the nurses and field doctors up and shot them. They thought they had killed everyone but I was wounded, fatally. They left me to die, Alex found me a few hours later, close to death. She was a general in Lincoln’s army, a very good one. She enjoys battles, I guess. Anyways she found me, some of the men that were killed were hers. She didn’t want my life to end, for trying to do the right thing. So she sired me.” Misty said smiling. “Back then my name was Cora. I’m 153 years old.” Misty smiled at the newly turned vampire before her. “Everything will be fine.” Katelyn smiled, nodding her head in agreement with her mentor.   
“Everything is different, everything feels different. What about my family?” She asked looking up her. Misty gave her an apologetic look. “We can talk about that later, okay.” Katelyn only nodded her head.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Alex lifted her head up, from Luna’s shoulder “Come in.” She said to whoever was knocking on her door. Izuru walked in shutting the door behind him. The two looked at each other, neither not having to say anything. Izuru walked over to her, taking a seat in the floor besides her. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She said leaning back in her chair. The two sat there for a few minutes not saying anything, just being there for each other was enough that neither had to speak  
“Who did this?” Izura asked breaking the silence.  
“I don’t know. She was supposed to be with Wyatt at the park.” Alex replied looking over at him.  
“Then I know where I will start. I’ll call as soon as I know something.” He said standing up and walking towards the door. Alex didn’t say anything as he left. Izuru is like a brother to her and her closest friend. He was one of the most supportive ones when he found out about Alex and Luna. Not many people knew, only those closest them. The two communities never gotten along much in the past and they didn’t want to have to deal with the backlash the way that Serena and Adolpha did, but now things have changed, most didn’t care about the two together, it was a strong unified front and symbol for hope that the two communities could have peace between each other. There were still some stuck in the old ways but that was to be expected. Throughout everything Izuru had been by her side as well as Luna’s. The two having a mutual respect for each other. Because of this attack on both of them, he would take it personal.   
Alex placed a kiss on Luna’s forehead, before returning back to her previous position, resting her head on Luna’s shoulder. She closed her eyes, drifting off to an uneasy sleep.


	6. chapter 6

William sat at the bar of a local nightclub, one hand cradled the bud light bottle while the other traced over the pendent on his necklace. He smiled, thankful to have it. He enjoyed what he had done today, he had knocked the Bringer of Death, the so called King off of her pedestal and he loved it. By now he had hoped she had gotten the news about her mutts’ death and hope she was in as much pain as he was and still is about his family’s death. If she was hurting that would mean Serena was hurting and that was what he truly wanted. He looked up into the mirror on the back of the bar, feeling a pair of eyes on him. Across the club stood Serena against the wall next to a stairwell. The dancers blocked his view every few seconds but he was sure it was her.  
He got up from the bar stool, his eyes never leaving the mirror. He watched as she disappeared into the stairwell. He made his way across the club, moving in between the dancers. He waked up the dim lit stares, the black light illuminating different pictures that were painted on the wall. He reached the top stepping out onto the roof, a cool breeze hitting his face, the moon casting a little light onto the city. He stepped towards Serena, stopping a few feet in front of her. He starred at her, finally after all this time, he was face to face with her.   
Neither said a word, they didn’t need to there was nothing to be said. Only one of them was going to leave the roof top alive, in his mind it was going to be him. Both charged at each other, meeting each other in the center of the roof. Both throwing and blocking each other’s punches. Serean was the first to land a blow, knocking him back a few feet. She moved forward kicking him in the mid-section, followed back a right hook to the face. She went to punch him again but he caught her fist in his hand and pulled her forward, binding down he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air, slamming her down on the roof top with enough force to put a dent in it below her body.   
Serena punched at his head, landing blow after blow until her let her go, she pushed him off her, bringing her right leg across his face, knocking him to his knees, she came forward at him only to be pushed back into the air, landing face first on the roof. She looked up as he ran at her, he jumped intending to slam his foot onto her head. She rolled out of his way and jumped up, she swung her fist at him, landing blow after blow to his mid-section and a few to his face, causing small cuts to open up.. He stumbled back as she landed the punches. He blocked her right, followed by her left and returned with a swift and powerful punch to her face, busting her lip open. He roared as he unleashed his fist upon her face, opening up similar cuts on her face, he knocked her down to her knees with a fierce right rook, followed by a left hook once she was down on her knees.   
He looked behind her towards an old pile of wood, he smiled as he looked down at her, grabbing her head and kneeing her in the face, several times. Blood poured from her face, as he pushed her back, causing her to fall to the ground. He kicked at her mid-section as she tried to get up, he kicked her several more times, causing her ribs to break. He smiled when she cried out in pain, he continued to kick her, until she stopped moving. Once he was sure she wouldn’t move, he walked towards the pile of wood, pulling out and old broom handle and breaking it in half. He smiled as he turned around, only to be tackled onto the pile of wood, Serena punched him in the face, she eyed the pendant quickly making the choice to pull it off his neck and throw it.   
William took the opportunity, unsure of why she stopped and shoved the broken broom handle in to her heart, her movements stopped suddenly, dark blood coming out of her mouth, as she gripped the broom handle. She looked back at him and smiled. Her smile only severing to anger him more, in a rage he grabbed the piece of wood and shoved it further into her chest. She feel back, William stood up over her, a victories’ smile on his face.   
“She… will k….ill you.” Serena said as she coughed up blood.  
William watched her, letting her words sink in. He smiled back down at her, he watched as her eyes went black and her movements’ ceased. He laughed as he sat down next to the body, his laughs quickly turning to tears. Finally he had his revenge, against the woman who killed his family. The feeling of relief washing over him, after wanting this for so long he finally had it. For the first time in a while he truly felt happy. He stood up, pulling the steak from Serena’s chest and picking the body up. He had one more thing to do, and then he would achieve his ultimate goal, he would see them soon, the thought causing him to smile.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________  
Izuru walked down the side walk with Kyle, both heading towards the home of the M.I.A werewolf. Izuru had called him up, telling him what had happened. The two agreed to meet and walk to Wyatt’s. It was almost two in the morning as the made there way through the city. Kyle’s face had healed and so had his ego, a bit.   
“It’s possible, Wyatt had a hand in this.” Kyle said as they turned corner, only three blocks away from there destination. He continued when Izuru didn’t say anything.  
“He hates Luna, if she was dead then he would take Nalha’s place as alpha if something happened to her.” Izuru stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at him.   
“Then why not kill Nalha, and just take her place that way?” He asked  
“Then Luna would kill him.” Kyle replied back.   
Izuru thought it over for a few minutes. “Get rid of the obsticles, ya know this is very good timing for him, William is back, that distracts us from him.” He said as he continued walking.  
“He never wanted an alliance to begin with, he fought like hell for it not to happen.” Kyle said falling in step with him.  
“Let’s just keep this between us for now.”   
Kyle nodded his head in agreement, pointing towards the third apartment. Both nodded there head as they approached the door. Kyle taking the lead, knocking on the door. After a few minutes Wyatt came to the door, opening it up.   
“Its 2 am, what do you want.” He asked ignoring the fact Izuru was even there at all.   
“Can we come in?” Kyle asked “It’s important.” He urged. Wyatt sighed and let them in reluctantly. He eyed Izuru carefully as he walked by him. Wyatt took them to kitchen, Izuru sniffed the air, a familiar scent catching. Wyatt eyed him worriedly until Izuru sneezed. Kyle looked at him, unsure of why he faked a sneezed. “Sorry I’m allergic to lavender.” He said pointing towards the counter by the sink. Kyle nodded his head, slowly. He returned his attention back to Wyatt who was starting to get annoyed with both of them.   
“Luna was found, in the park with stab wounds to her stomach, she is.” Kyle started but was cut off when Izuru sneezed again interrupting him. “Sorry.” He said wiping his nose on his sleeve, much to Wyatt’s disgust.   
“She was supposed to meet you in the park. Where were you?” Kyle asked, turning his attention back to Wyatt.   
“I was there I waited for an hour, she never showed up.” Wyatt said a look of concern on his face. “Is she okay?” He asked. Before Kyle could answer, Izuru sneezed again. Kyle finally took the hint. “Sorry. I’m allergic.” Izuru said sheepishly.  
“You’re a vampire, how the hell do you even have allergies?” Wyatt finally snapped, moving closer to Izuru getting his face.   
“My mother always said I was special.” Izuru replied back. Kyle quickly stepped in between the two separating them. “Look we just wanted to come and inform what had happened. Alexandria was attacked in her office today by William, and now Luna. Just be careful.” Kyle said ushering Izuru from the kitchen towards the door.  
Once outside the apartment, Wyatt went to close the door, but was stopped when Izuru put his arm up to block it, he stepped closer to Wyatt. “To answer your question, No Luna is not okay.” Kyle pulled Izuru from the door, towards the street. Wyatt shut the door, returning to his den and taking a seat in his chair. The fire from the fireplace casting shadows across the room as he picked up his drink from earlier. He felt prideful and content. He went over the day’s events in his head and the plans for the days to come. He smiled as he picked up the knife from the table next to his chair, Luna’s blood still coating the blade.   
He had placed the call to Nahla, he could hear the heart break in her voice, and he patted his self on his back mentally praising himself for his performance on the phone. In his mind, tomorrow he would be the new Alpha of the territory and then he could carry on with his plans. He laughed as he placed the knife back down, taking another drink before relaxing back into his chair. It wouldn’t matter if Luna would be okay or not, she would be week for a few weeks, and he had plenty of time to finish her. He didn’t concern his self with Alexandria, William would take care of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Izuru and Kyle walked into the home of Alexandria, as he passed by the couch he reached out and slapped the back of Misty’s head. “We need to talk.” He said and continued towards the kitchen. Kyle waved and followed behind him, trying to ignore the death glare Misty sent the two. She sighed and got up making her way towards them, leaving Katelyn curled up asleep on the couch. Izuru and Kyle were seated at the table, Misty hopped up and sat on the marble counter top. “It’s 4 am, what is so damn important?” Misty said annoyance in her voice, she was not a morning person by any means.   
“We think Wyatt tried to kill Luna. So Nahla would come here.” Kyle said rolling his eyes at the older vampire.  
“I smelled her blood in his apartment.” Izuru said placing his hands on the table.   
Misty sat there for a few minutes not saying anything but taking the information in. “Okay, before we go accusing a high ranking werewolf, let’s make sure first. This could start a war.” Misty said hoping down off the counter. “I’ll talk with Alex. In the meantime keep this to yourselves.” Misty said walking out of the kitchen towards Alex’s room. Izuru and Kyle stayed in the kitchen, there was not much the two could do, and Izuru wanted to wait until he had orders from Alex. He eyed Kyle and grinned he needed to let out of aggression. Kyle stretched and yawed, he looked at Izuru questioningly Izuru looked back at him with a predatory smile. “So want to fight?” Izuru asked leaning in closer and grinning. “Sure.” Kyle answered never one to back down from a fight. The two stood up and made their way to the in home gym.  
Misty walked down the hallway to Alex’s room. If the two were right, this could start a war that no one needed. She wasn’t surprised that Wyatt’s name would come up she had had some run in’s with him and she did not care to admit she didn’t like him. If this turned out to be true Alex would demand his head. As close as she is to Alex she knew Alex would have no problems killing him or starting a war. Misty sighed as she reached her destination.   
She opened the door and walked in. She smiled softly at Alex, who was draped over Luna’s form. She hated to disturbed her, but she needed to talk with her. Misty walked over to her, she looked at Luna, who was sleeping peacefully, on the king sized bed, and of course Alex would sleep in a chair and let her have the bed. She thought smiling. She placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder and gently shook her. Groggy eyes looked up at her in annoyance.   
“I have some information about what happened.” Misty responded quickly.  
Alex leaned back in the chair stretching, before standing up and walking towards the window, moving the crimson red curtain to look out into the back yard. The sun would be rising soon, from her view out of her window she could watch it rise over the woods, like she had done several times with Luna. She closed the curtain back and pushed the memory to the back of her mind.   
“Tell me.” Alex said turning back to face Misty.  
“Izuru and Kyle went to Wyatt’s house, the both seem sure he did this as a way to get Nahla here.” Misty said waiting for Alex to respond.   
Alex nodded he head, her first thought and instinct was to kill him, but she is the leader of the vampires for the western territory and vessel for the Bringer of Death. Her inner demon wanted blood for what was done to Luna and she would be happy to comply but right now she needed to be sure. Her hands gripped the window seal behind her, her knuckles turning white. She took a deep breath and exhaled, forcing herself to calm down.  
“Any proof of this?” Alex asked, looking back over at Luna.   
“Izuru said he could smell her blood in the apartment.”   
Alex nodded her head. “The knife would have been good to have. I’ll ask her when she wakes up, in the meantime, find him and bring him here. I don’t care how you get him here.” Alex said her voice raising slightly. Misty nodded her head in understanding, and quickly left the room to find Kyle. Alex stood by the widow a few more minutes, before returning to her chair. She felt responsible for this, she had never liked Wyatt from the beginning and when Adolpha died she suspected he had something to do with it but let it go on Luna’s behalf. Alex felt her skin heat up, her inner demon begging to be released. She sighed willing herself to calm down, it would do no one any good if she lost control and went on an rampage. She sighed and took her place back by Luna and laid her head down over her chest, listing to her heartbeat. Soon she had calmed down enough to drift back off to sleep.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Wyatt pulled up to the private landing strip hanger, just outside the city limits he hung up his phone smiling, William had called to tell him he had killed Serena, and was moving on with his next step. A black Hawker 400xp sat in the hanger, dimly lit by the hanging lights. He shut the engine off, stepping out into the cool morning air. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his shoot with his hands. He walked towards the jet, as a young woman stepped out and walked down the little stairs. To any unsuspecting person the young woman getting off the jet was just another average person. Her blue eyes looked over to Wyatt as she approached him. He reached out and took her suit case, walking besides her to the car.   
“I’m so sorry.” He said stopping and giving her a tight reassuring hug. Nahla stood there not wanting to return the hug. She felt numb and alone. Her mother had died and now her sister. Once Wyatt pulled back she made her way to the car and got in, not bothering to say anything. He put her bag in the truck of the car and got in. The two sat there in uncomfortable silence. She looked over to Wyatt as he drove, something felt wrong but she didn’t know what it could be.   
“I still feel her connection to me.”   
“It’s understandable, you felt your mothers for months.” He replied back.   
“I know. Do you know if she suffered?”   
“No, I don’t know much about what happened, just that it was William that killed her.”  
“Have you heard anything from Alexandria or Serena, they won’t answer my phone calls.”  
“No, William attacked Alexandria in her office, I’m sorry to tell you this but Serena is dead.”   
Nahla didn’t say anything in response, instead she fought back tears, people closest to her were being killed and she felt powerless to stop it. What good was it to be the Alpha and not be able to protect the ones she cared about?  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Izuru let out a huff of air as his back collided with the mat below him. Kyle had slammed him down to the mat landing on top of him, he was about to strike again when Misty interrupted them. Misty looked down at the two on the floor unimpressed by the two shirtless guys. “Call Wyatt, find out where he is at. Alex wants him here, he can either come voluntary or we drag his ass here.” Misty said turning around and leaving the two alone. Kyle quickly moved off of Izuru and went to grab his cell phone from on top of his shirt. Izuru got up and grabbed two towels from the bench and walked over to him, handing him one. Kyle mouthed a silent thank you to him.   
“Wyatt, its Kyle Alexandria is requesting you to come to her home, as soon as possible.” He said into the phone.  
“Yes sir, I will relay the message.” Kyle said before hanging up the phone.  
Kyle turned to Izuru, the look of worry on his face. “Nahla is with him, they will be here this afternoon.”   
Izuru nodded his head, and two walked out of the room, going to find Misty.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Alex woke to Luna, running her fingers through her hair. She opened her eyes, leaning back into the chair. Alex smiled at her, happy that she was awake. Luna pulled herself up, resting her back against the head board. She motioned for Alex to take a seat next to her on the edge of the bed. Alex moved quickly to sit next to her, Luna pulled her into a deep kiss once she was close enough. Alex pulled back after a few minutes, resting her head against Luna’s “I thought I would lose you.” Alex said after a few minutes, tension leaving her body. “You didn’t.” Luna said placing a kiss on Alex’s forehead.   
“I need to talk to you about Wyatt.” Alex said placing her hand on Lunas.  
“Wyatt, he stabbed me. He wants to kill Nahla.” Luna said trying to sit up, only to be held back down by Alex. “She’s coming here.”   
“Luna” Alex said trying to get her to stop her frantic state, before she popped her stitches or injured herself more. Luna stopped in her struggles. Alex hugged her being careful not to hurt her. “I’m not going to let that happen. I won’t let harm come to you or her.” She said reassuring her. “Misty is tracking him down now, we will find him.”   
Luna relaxed against her, she was worried about her sister. Some of her deepest fears coming to the surface. She wanted to break down, but she willed herself not to instead. She left herself relax in her lovers embrace. She knew Alex meant well but it was foolish to think that nothing would happen to her or Nahla, she could feel it in her stomach. She felt Alex’s skin begin to warm and noticed that her skin was starting to turn a dark midnight black, she could hear and see the bones beneath Alex’s skin began to move. She quickly pushed Alex back and looked at her eyes the color changing from brown to an eerie yellow.   
“Alex, calm down. I’m fine. Okay.” She said placing her right hand over Alex’s heart. Her hand resting on the birthmark. She could feel Alex’s body slowly relax, and her yes turn back to brown. Alex brought her hand and held it over the one on her heart.  
“The demon wants out, the more I think about Wyatt and William the more it gets hard to control.”   
“Before this over, the Bringer of Death will be unleashed.” Luna said “Until then relax. I don’t have the strength right now, to help work off the extra aggression in your system.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Alex’s head. The two sat in silence until Alex’s phone ring. She stared to ignore it until Luna told her to answer. She looked at the name calling her it was Serena. She slid her thumb over the green icon. Before she could say anything Williams voice came through the phone.   
“Meet me at my family’s old church, come alone.” The call went dead Alex’s first thought was what had happened to Serena, she looked back at Luna, no doubt she had heard, she didn’t want to worry Luna but it was too late. Luna nodded her head, “Go, kill him end this.” Alex nodded her head the two locked eyes for a few minutes, not saying anything, the look on their faces saying every unspoken word for them. Love, fear, there resolve to come to back to each other. Alex brought herself to her full height and left the room, heading towards the garage.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of the first story. I hope you enjoyed and looked over the mistakes in grammar.

Alex pulled up to the Los’ Heart Church of God, it was one of the oldest buildings in the down town area and well kept. The brick work was beautiful in its laying, the stained glass paintings done by a local talented artist last year. Alex never really paid attention to the building much, not because she wasn’t a religious person, but mostly because they all looked the same to her. She made her way up to the white wooden double doors and pushed them open. The green flushed carpet stood out against the white painted walls of the entrance way. Ahead of her the room opened up into a larger area with pews on each side, from where she stood she could see the pulpit, a wooden table in front of it, and a body resting on it covered by a white cloth.  
William stood off in the far left corner next to a door, dried blood on his shirt and fresh wounds on his face. As she walked forward into the church, passing pew after pew. She stopped in front of the body. She turned her head to look at William, he stood slightingly against the wall watching her, as she turned her attention back to what was in front of her. She didn’t need to pull the cloth back, she knew in her gut who was in front of her. She gently took the cloth in hand and pulled it back, revealing Serena’s face. She looked at piece, the blood that once coated her face had been cleaned off. Alex looked down at her sire, her mentor. She felt a surge of emotions run through her body, the strongest one being guilt.  
Alex placed the cloth back over her face and turned her full attention to him, he pushed himself off the wall bringing him to his full height. Alex nodded her head, at the unspoken question. William smiled walking towards her, in his mind he was ready to meet whatever fate he came today. Alex lunged at him tackling him back into the wall, using all her strength. The wall behind them cracking, she punched him in his face, reopening some of the newly formed wounds. He blocked her next punch and pushed her arm away and brought his head down connecting with her nose, busting it open, he pushed her back and up into the air causing her to land a few feet away from him on her feet. He might not have the pendant anymore but he still had the strength of a hunter.   
The two locked up again, trading blow for blow, Alex went to punch him, and he side stepped and caught her arm, quickly twisting it and pulling her forward and kneeing her in the stomach, causing her to double over. He twisted her arm more, almost to the point of bones breaking. He brought is elbow down in the center of her back, forcing her all the way to the floor. He yanked her up by her arm and pulled her into a bear hug and slammed her down into a pew, breaking it in half. He backed up, catching his breath. His eyes never leaving Alex, as she stood up shakenly. She spit out blood, and rushed forward, William managed to block the first to punches and kick but was quickly met with a vicious right hook to the jaw, knocking him into the nearest wall, Alex was on top of him grabbing a fist full of hair pulling his head back and slamming it into the wall.  
William stared to laugh, coughing up blood as he did. He pushed off the wall throwing his head back into her face, dazing her just enough to get her to let go and tackle her to the floor, raining down blows to her face. Alex was on the verge of losing conscious when he stopped. He reached behind him pulling out a filed down piece of wood no bigger than the average knife, positioning it over her heart. He pressed down, dark blood poured from her mouth, as he pushed down harder. Alex’s hand reached up around the wood, trying to stop him from pushing it deeper.  
William rolled off her, sitting by her, he looked over at her, watching as her movements almost stilled. “Don’t worry, your family will be in hell with you soon. Wyatt is going to make sure of that.” He said standing up, turning his back on her. He smiled as he walked towards the front of the church, thinking he had won. He stopped, slowly turning around when he heard movement from behind him. His smile turning into fear as Alex slowly stood up, her hands pulling the wooded stake from her heart and tossing it to the side. “Situs inverses, my heart is on the right side.” Alex spoke as her skin started to turn black, and her bones began moving and breaking. He watched as she transformed into what he didn’t know. Standing before him was a creature with yellow eyes, her skin now covered in fur that was dark as night, and her build more muscled and her hands wider with clawed like finger tips. She looked like a werewolf you would see in movies standing up as if it was still human. Her hair long and flowing down around her, her vampire fangs still present, two bat like wings stood out from each side folded in.  
He looked at her in horror and awe, he couldn’t move even as she walked closer to him, tossing the pews out of her way into the walls, some breaking the stained glass windows .He didn’t back away, standing in front of him, was the bringer of death in all his years as a hunter he thought it was just a nickname, not really a true demon. He laughed, knowing he was about to die by the magnificent creature in front of him. He closed his eyes, the Bringer of Death reached forward, pushing her clawed hand into his chest and ripping his still beating heart out.  
She looked down at his lifeless body, then to the heart in her hand. She squashed it in her fist, blood and tissue falling to the ground like ground up meat. She turned away from him looking back over the church and the mess that was made. It looked like chaos and death, nothing that a church should be. She extend her wings and lifting off the ground like a bird, her only thought now to stop Wyatt.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Rei Tanner pulled up to the Alexandria home, walking up to the door before she could ring the bell, the door opened. Misty looked at her with curiosity, she had briefly seen her pass her in the hallway the other day, and didn’t get a good look at the young woman till now, she felt a pull towards her that she couldn’t explain and it bothered her, Misty could smell her scent causing her to relax. She studied the young woman’s face, her eyes green, like a forest and her long black hair pulled back into a bun. Misty caught herself smiling.   
Rei stood there for a few moments not saying anything wondering why the woman was staring at her, “Umm..Hi. Im Rei Tanner and I’m here to see Alexandria. I have an appointment.” She said hoping the girl would buy the lie. Misty was brought out of train of thought when the girl spoke bringing her back to the task at hand, they didn’t need a human here while Wyatt was on his way and things were more than likely to get ugly and she didn’t want to have to worry about a Human getting hurt. “I’m sure you do, but she is not here at the moment, so please leave.” Misty said as harshly as she could hoping the girl would take a hint as she slammed the door in her face.   
Rei was about to respond when the door was slammed in her face rudely. She stood there for a few seconds before turning away and getting back in her car confused as to what just happened. As she drove away, another car passed by with tinted windows. Rei pulled over up the street and got out doubling back, and heading towards the back of the estate.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
Wyatt opened his door, stepping out. He surveyed the area as he made his way to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door for Nahla, and fell into step with her as they approached the door. Both were greeted by Misty as they approached. Misty motioned for them to follow her, she led them into a large room with a long table, like you would see in a conference room. Nahla gasped when she laid her eyes on Luna, she rushed forward pulling her sister into a hug. Wyatt stood in shock as he looked at the two women in front of him.   
“Wyatt, tried to kill me.”  
Nahlas priority to protect her still wounded sister kicking in, as she moved to shield her placing her body in front of Luna’s. She turned to face him, teeth bared, her anger seeping out of her body.  
“I guess it’s pointless to deny it. God I was hoping she was dead.”  
Wyatt wasted little time, he shoved Misty into the book case along the wall, breaking it and rushed forward, dagger in hand. It happened fast, Nahla shoved Luna out of the way, the blade piercing her lung, as her and Wyatt feel backwards. Misty ran forward from her spot on the floor and yanked him off the top of Nahla, the dagger still sticking out of her chest. Misty knelt down next to her, Luna rushing to her sister’s side. Luna held her sister in her arms, tears running down her cheeks. Blood staining her hands it ran from her sister’s chest. “I’m so sorry.” She kept repeating over and over again. Nahla looked up into her sisters eyes and smiled at her the best she could. She weakly brought her hand up and tried to wipe away the tears. She tried to talk but couldn’t her hand fell back down as she gasped for air, blood filling her lungs. Once her chest stopped moving, Luna hugged her close, unable to hold back the rest of her tears. No one payed any attention to the other person that had just walked in on the scene.  
Misty backed away, there was nothing she could, Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the reporter from earlier standing in the door way, her cell phone in hand. Wyatt moved towards her jumping at her his intention on killing her. Everyone was too caught up in what was before them that no one noticed her. In the blink of an eye he was in wolf form, the large beast with light brown hair flying through the air. Misty barley made it in time to cover Rei with her body as sharp claws tore at her back. Both landing with a hard thud against the floor. Wyatt stood over them snarling, ready to attack when he was blindside by Luna, a flash of gray was all Rei seen as it collided with the wolf on top of them.  
Misty swore under her breath as she heard growls and snarls, she rolled over onto her back, regretting it instantly, she watched as the two werewolves snapped and bit at each other, Luna gripped Wyatt by the underside of his neck and shook her head left to right quickly, tearing the flesh. She lost her hold and he ducked down snapping at her stomach, tearing open the stab wounds. She stumbled and he charged forward at her using his body and ramming himself into her, knocking her off her feet and into the wall. He grabbed her neck with his teeth and squeezed as hard as he could, she whimpered in pain.   
His hold suddenly released, when Rei ran and jumped onto his back, holding on for dear life as she used her cell phone to hit him in the head. He bucked her off his back and into the wall, landing with a hard thud, her body falling helplessly to the floor, she screamed when he started to tear at her flesh with his teeth and claws. Misty went to move towards Nahlas body to get the dagger, Wyatt walked over, positioning his body between her and the dagger, and he dipped his head low and growled. He went to attack only to have Luna jump up on his back and sink her teeth into the back of his neck. He tried his best to get her off by jumping and swinging his body in different directions. He threw his body under the table knocking Luna’s head against it, forcing her to let go.   
Misty watched as Luna changed back to her human, blood coated her skin as she lay there on the floor naked and unconscious. She looked over to Wyatt direction, a human arm shooting up into the air and landing on the table. He pulled himself up, much like Luna his body was covered in blood, bite marks and scratches. He locked eyes with Misty and then back to the dagger. Both rushing towards it, Misty had her hand around the hilt, when his knee collided with her face, knocking back and to the ground. Wyatt yanked the dagger from Nahlas body and held it up. He turned his attention back to Luna, he stalked forward like a predator hunting his prey. He violently brought the dagger down, as he did the glass window on the far side of the room broke and he was slammed into the wall, nearly going all the way through to next room.  
The Bringer of Death knelt down next to Luna, wiping a few strands of hair from her face, blue eyes met yellow eyes for a brief moment, before Wyatt took the opportunity to rush forward as fast and has hard as he could, burying the dagger in the Bringer of Deaths shoulder, throwing them both to the floor, as the creature yelled in pain from the burning silver, Wyatt took the opportunity to escape and live to fight another day. He changed back into his wolf form and jumped out of the now open window. Luna, crawled forward as the creature pulled the dagger from her shoulder and tossed it across the room. She had every intention of going after him, until Luna placed her hand over her heart.   
The creature sat up into a sitting position, “I need you here.” Luna said as she was pulled into the creature’s lap as she slowly changed back into her human form. She rested her head against Luna’s her scent calming her, Alex moved her head and opened her eyes, looking around at the carnage. This was the beginning of a war, she looked over to where the body of an unfamiliar person lay bitten and mauled. She looked over at Misty as she laid unconscious on her back, and the body of Nahla. This was only the beginning. She felt Luna move in her lap, she looked down at her, her once happy blue eyes, now filled with defeat and sadness. Alex leaned forward and placed a kiss on top of Luna’s head. The door to the room opened with Kyle, Izuru and Katelyn coming in, the look of shock and horror on their faces, each going to the aid of different person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
